The problem generally arises of coupling an optical unit such as a vertically emitting laser or a photodiode to an optical waveguide in an effective manner. For this purpose, it is known to carry out an active alignment of the optical waveguide in relation to the optical unit. For this purpose, the optical waveguide is oriented to a maximum coupled-in or coupled-out power during operation of the optical unit and is fixed in this position. However, this active alignment process is very time- and cost-intensive and is accordingly not suitable for high-volume use.
DE 199 09 242 A1 discloses an optoelectronic module in which a leadframe with an optoelectronic transducer is positioned in a module housing and potted with a light-transmissive, moldable material. Light is coupled in or out via an optical fiber coupled to a connector of the module housing. The driver chip or reception chip for the optoelectronic transducer is also situated on the leadframe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,120 B2 describes a method and a device in which both an optical component and an assigned optical waveguide are in each case arranged on an inner sleeve formed eccentrically in relation to an outer sleeve arranged fixedly in an outer frame. In this case, the inner sleeve is in each case arranged in rotatable fashion in a corresponding hole of the outer sleeve. Furthermore, the optical component and the optical waveguide are in each case arranged eccentrically in the inner sleeve. By rotating the outer and/or inner sleeve, the position of the optical component and of the optical waveguide can be set in each case and these can be positioned by suitable rotation of the respective inner and outer sleeves with respect to one another.